Metamorphosis
by CatPockyLady
Summary: Im Suyi is walking home alone and she does she thinks about her sister. Marie.
1. Metamorphosis

Metamorphosis

Little idea I had about Marie being related to Suyi and Suyi having powers of her own! Tho the writing is a bit short, I hope you enjoy! Especially you, !

Suyi has lately been feeling uneasy whenever Principal Lee is near her. It's like his presence overbears her. It makes her defensive, which is bad because her... 'condition' doesn't allow herself to.

Currently, she's walking home by herself. 'How strange...' she thought with a sad smile. How long has it been since she's last walked home alone like this? Since she's last lied to her friends? Her sister would be disappointed by this act of deceit.

'Marie...' Suyi stopped walking and looked to the setting sky. Reds, Oranges and Purples blending in a splendid sight. Suyi closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of it. It reminded her of her sister and how Suyi had always admired how Marie was:

Smart.

Capable.

Dangerous.

But ever since Suyi came back to Seoul she hasn't felt her sister's presence. It worried her, more so because her 'condition' was getting worst and she didn't know how to control it.

Suyi looked then looked down and observed her hands.

It's been getting worst, there's been more sleepless nights and more lies to her friends.

She's certain that Mister and the Principal are getting suspicious but she couldn't exactly bare it all to them.

She couldn't say that there's been countless nights of her waking up with electricity surrounding her body. Hands becoming clawed and spikes protruding from her elbows...

Suyi shuddered and shook her head. She just needed to go home and pray for a more peaceful night.


	2. Sleepless Night

**So i actually intended for Metamorphsis to be a one shot, but since its being well recieved~**

 **made another chapter! Enjoy~**

 **Noblesse is not mine, it belongs to Son Jeho and Lee Kwangsu**

* * *

It's hard to fall asleep when your mind is awake and your body is tired. Suyi turned on her side for what could've been the tenth time tonight, and let out a frustrated sigh.

Her eyes shifted to her left, and saw that it was barely past 1 am. So with a groan, she sat up from her bed and stretched until she heard a satisfying _'crack'_ from her back. Dark sea green eyes scanned the room, looking for something she could mess around with until sleep came to embrace her, but found nothing of interest. She stopped looking when she saw herself in her body-sized vanity mirror.

Getting up from her bed Suyi strode over, stopping right in front of the mirror. She stared at herself, from the bottom up. While she and her sister had distinguishing differences, one could find the similarities if they looked hard enough.

For instance, both she and Marie had long shapely legs. Though Marie had a habit of flaunting what she had in scantily clad clothing, whether it was something preferred or something that was there Suyi never knew.

Meanwhile, Suyi was more prudent when it came to her fashion choices, as she was wearing a pink, spaghetti strapped nightgown. Suyi looked down and played with the edge of the gown, smiling. Yuna had gotten it for her, said it made her dark elegant hair stand out in contrast with the delicate pink.

Suyi then furrowed her brows in sudden agitation, the gown felt wrong. Like it was a shell, hiding her true form from others. A wolf in sheep's clothing as it were. _'You're living a lie.'_ her inner voice rasped. _'One wrong move and they'll know what you are... A_ _ **monster.** '_

Shaking her head from such thoughts, she looked at another overlooked similarity of her and Marie. Touching her lower legs and slowly going up to her thighs, she tried to find one.

Another thing in common would be soft skin... Despite everything they've been through together, they managed to keep the love they had, and soft skin... Suyi rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling a chill in the air. "Ow!" She gasped when something broke through her skin, outstretching her forearms her eyes widened in horror.

"No... no, no not again—" she whispered to herself, feeling tears well up in her eyes and throat. Her hand, now clawed and black, were strained with a small amount of blood. She clutched the gash in her arm with her untransformed hand, all she had to do was wait until the cut healed, but until then she'd have to stop the bleeding.

 _'Why?! Why now?'_ Suyi frantically thought, sinking down to her knees on the carpet floor. It's been like this for a month now, and she still hasn't been able to control her power. She's been thankful that Rai and the others have been gone, or else she would've been questioned. But this is ridiculous, her power only comes out when she felt threatened.

 _'I guess thinking about those times triggered it...'_ Suyi wanted to laugh at how stupid she was to be thinking like that. Removing her 'humane' hand from the cut, Suyi sighed in relief that it's been healed completely.

With one obstacle down, Suyi turned her attention to her clawed hand. It wasn't her whole hand but more her fingers, with gold veins contrasting the charcoal skin. Suyi closed her eyes and tried thinking of the positives. It wasn't as bad as the first time it happened, Suyi freaked out and scratched everything and one in a frenzy.

* * *

 _Marie had came to her slowly, and spoke in a slow and calm voice._

 _"It's ok, Suyi." She said._

 _"Calm down, and breathe." Doing that, Suyi's first transformation quieted down and everything went back to normal_—

* * *

Or as _normal_ as it could be. That was the earliest memory of Marie hugging her. It wasn't as if Marie was cold at all times, (ok, some debate there but Suyi digresses) but she never was one for open affection. It meant the world to Suyi when she did that...

Slowly opening her eyes, Suyi blinked in surprise when she saw her hand was back to normal. To make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she flexed her fingers and looked closely at them. She smiled when she found no side effects.

Suyi then looked at the clock and saw only an half an hour past. She smiled nonetheless, because while she wasn't at all tired she did get to go down memory lane once more, to look back on the positives.

* * *

 **WOOO, this is pretty fun! I'll continue with this but i want you guys to comment on what should happen next, because these a re like short stories about Suyi's life as a modded human. but i want to hear you guys ideas so please, comment~  
**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
